Light's Wrath
by Blade of olympus
Summary: Annabeth didn't fall into Tartarus ; Percy managed to save her but now the pit has claimed Piper Mclean as its own. Percy was willing to fall for Annabeth but will Jason fall for Piper? and if not will anyone? or will Piper have to face the definition of Hell and its after affects by herself? My unique spin on a Primordial story
1. Chapter 1

Light's wrath

He ran. His eyes concentrating on the light, getting caught would defiantly mean certain death but the young demigod did not care he would do anything to escape this infernal hell with the fragile girl that rested on his aching back.

The light got closer as the demigod stumbled his balance off put by the extra weight of the scrawny girl he was carrying. Scars on his mutilated back reopened as he tensed his muscles so the demigoddess would not hit the rock that stretched as far as the eye could see. The demigod let put a whimper of pain as his blood was smeared into the girls clothes staining them as struggled to keep his balance. As he regained his footing he paused to give his aching feet a moment of respite. He looked down at his mutilated lumps of flesh that used to be his feet they were scared and bloody from him treading on razor-like rocks as he ran barefoot.

There was silence except from the raggedy breathing from the deathly pale girl on his back who hung to him as if he was her lifeline. The silence was broken by a roar of rage that was heard from far behind the half god pair that spurred on the boy as he ran ignoring the pain of more scars on his aching body opening. he smirked at the thought of the titan lord when he found the empty chains next to the piles of black gung that used to be the demigods captors.

A hellhound the size of a tank emerged from a shadow to step in the way of the demigods path its silver teeth bared. Only for the last thing its blood red eyes to see was the young demigod raising his arms to emit a bolt of lightning that flew towards the hound.

The demigod kept running his body now fuelled by hope as the light got closer. Just as he was no more than 50 feet away from the light a colossus of darkness raising to block his path. Its deep unworldly voice boomed "you shall not pass scum" as he rose his shadowy hands to point at the demigod .

The hero's heart sank as all the hope left his body. There was no way that he could defeat this being he could literally feel the power radiating off of the giant; he started to sink to his knees but just as he was about to completely give up. He felt something soft slide into his hand. Looking down he saw his hand entwined with the hand of his companion he turned to face her. his eyes met her kaleidoscope ones they seemed to be pleading with him. Even when she was pale and borderline death Piper McLean was still the most beautiful thing he had ever layer eyes on.

Her choppy brown hair that was messed up and stained with blood some hers and some his along with her thin body that was wasting from malnourishment and the fact that she was deadly pale from blood lost. Did nothing to affect the way he saw her. Just the sight of her filled him with a new feeling; one of determination he could not give up now not when they were so close he had to do this not only for himself but for Piper and all there friends in the world above that were preparing to fight against the primordial Gaia.

He felt his body fill with defiance he would not die here he would defeat this monstrosity and continue to the world above to be reunited with his family and friends. He rose to his feet keeping his kept his head lowered but tensed his body waiting for the precise moment to strike. The sentinel of shadows rose his head and roared in laughter " What is this? Defiance? What chance do you little demigod scum stand against I, Moros primordial God of doom?" he growled in a mocking tone. He spoke again this time with a tone of curiosity "but I am curious demigod who are you to challenge me?".

The demigod took this as his cue tensing his muscles to the point that all his old scars reopened causing him to grimace in pain pushing the pain to the back of his mind he rose his head. His eyes glowing white like stars the primordial felt a sliver of fear creep in to his heart he had seen those eyes before and he did not like them. A sadistically smile slid on to the demigods face. " I am the champion of Hemera the primordial goddess of day and I will not be denied by a weakling such as you"

The demigod leapt with Pipers body still on his body but this did not affect him as he flew up and straight at the face of the god of doom. His hands burst in to balls of white flame as he punched the primordial before he had time to react flooring the colossal being. The demigod landed on the chest of the shadow giant's chest and raised his hands summoning chains of light that rose to wrap around the gods body searing his flesh and securing him to the ground.

One of the chains wrapped around the gods head and slammed it off the floor. The primordial's consciousness slipped and his vision started to go black as he reverted to human size. He was jerked back into his proper frame of mind by an excruciating pain from his chest he tried to aces his powers but found he could not and instead tried to struggle against his bonds. He felt his energy leave him as he was forced to lay still.

A sense of doom filled him. "How pathetic a god fearing his own domain" the demigod sadistically smirked. The primordial struggled to turn his head and look at the demigod that had gone from broken and fragile to a rage worthy of a primordial.

"Help me…. Please I will owe you my life I swear on the Styx" the weakening primordial whimpered. The demigod just smiled in a way that made the blood of the primordial run cold it was the smile of a maniac. "sorry but I do not require your services Moros; your powers on the other hand will come in very useful." The demigod raises his hand that had a lump of something in its grasp the demigod spoke again this time his voice cold and without humour. " And to be quite honest with you I don't think I could put this back if I tried" as he spoke he gestured to his hand.

With a shock Morbus realised that it was a heart; a heart that was still beating and spraying ichor over the demigod's front. The sense of doom that had started early completely consumed Moros now. The god looked down at his chest to see a fist sized hole in his chest where his heart should have been. Moros was floored by the revelation that followed it was his heart.

Using the last of his energy he turned to look at his killer who smirked. Raising the heart in his right hand he crushed it. Ichor stained his right hand; an orb of power left the heart and entered the hero. As this happened Moros felt his last strand of life leaving him. He slowly closed his eyes as he felt his body begin to flicker.

The hero looked down at the eyes of his enemy and even with the urgency to get out of Tartarus he felt the urge to stay and share the last moment of this ancient beings existence. The roman praetor inside of him took over he admired the god had accepted his fate even though he had asked for help. The demigod bent down over his fallen foe and grabbed his hand. In Latin he spoke his voice firm but kind " you have fallen in battle; therefore honouring your ancestors may death sweep you to a better place to be reunited with the others who have fallen in combat" the primordial looked up at the demigod and nodded in imprecation to the young warrior before he went still.

The demigod rose and pointed his ichor stained hand at the body of the primordial. The body burst into dust that rose in a cloud that descended on the warrior to be absorbed through the scars of the warrior's body. The demigod closed his eyes in pain suddenly he threw them open in a roar of pain and for a second the eyes of the hero were pure black.

Regaining his composure the demigod champion of Hemera started to run again this time his body was aching but was so filled with adrenaline and newly absorbed power that even the extra weight that was Piper did not bother him as he got closer he sprinted the last 40 feet he emerged from the gloom that was Tartarus. On to a luscious green mountainside with a sparkling blue lake that was being supply by a brook that gurgled down off of a rocky outcliff. Laying Piper down on the grass gently he turned to face the way that he had just exited. The doors of death. Inside the gloom beyond the doors he could see lights from fires far away but from the way they danced across the darkness he could tell they were moving towards him.

The young demigod knew what was needed to close these doors rubbing his left hand along his bleeding back and raising the ichor stained one he grabbed a door with each hand and pulled. The doors creaked as he slowly forced them shut. Ignoring the waves of agony that rolled up and down his body. He used his last ounce of strength to smash the doors shut. As he did the ichor and bloody handprints that he left on the door glowed as the door was sealed with the blood of a mortal and the ichor of an immoral.

Slowly walking over to where he left Piper the demigod heard something smashing on the other side of the doors but he did not care the doors were sealed. He collapsed to his knees and slowly dragged himself to the lake he was so tempted to take a drink of the water. To let it run down his desert of a throat but to feel so good. He shook the thought from his head "Piper first then I can fulfil my own selfish needs . He stood up returning to Pipers side with his hands cupped behind her back he lifted her bridal style and carried her to the waters edge.

He spoke "Piper wake up" shaking her gently he managed to awaken her from the slumber of fatigue. As she opened her eyes she saw the water; her eyes widened as she tried to reach for it but was too weak to move. "Its okay" the hero spoke gently as he propped Piper up against him and brought his hands full of water up to her dry lips she drank greedily and he repeated the process in till she was completely satisfied.

Piper looked at him with eyes full of joy and happiness that they had escaped. "go to sleep I'll take the nights watch; I'll catch something for us to eat tommorow" she nodded her mouth still to dry to talk; she lay down on the grass. The hero stood up not bothering with a fire it was a warm, pleasant evening in Greece but to the hero and his companion it was the best night of them all they had finally escaped the living hell that was Tartarus.

He walked down to the lake and took a drink from its fresh water. When he was finished he sat down and thought of what his friends would think of the changes he had to go through to make sure that he and Piper survived Tartarus. Shaking these thought from his head he waded knee deep in to the water and in the dying light of the sunset he inspected himself. His skin was pale and scarred, he had a reopened raw scar running from his cheek across his lip and his hair was stained in ichor but the thing that stood out the most were his eyes. They had specs of sky blue and shadow black in them, a ring of orange flowed around the edge of his pupil like molten larva.

He compared his eyes to what they used to be. The eyes before he jumped in to Tartarus and became the demon he was now. He compared the eyes of a demon to the eyes of a hero.

To the sea green eyes that used to be his. The eyes of Perseus Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2

Light's Wrath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or hero's of Olympus these belong to Rick Riordan only the storyline is mine.**

**Chapter starts at the point where the seven find Annabeth and Archane has fallen in to Tartarus Mark of Athena spoilers**

Chapter 2 – A saviour's fall

Percy felt his eyes droop: it had been so long since he had last slept his thoughts turned to Piper as his eyelids slowly drooped his dreams suddenly went back too that faithful day he jumped into the pit.

Three weeks ago

"Her ankle!" Hazel shouted: her voice breaking as she shouted. "Cut it! Cut it!" Percy looked down at Annabeth's broken ankle to see a thick white rope wrapped around it. With a stat Percy's slow brain finally realised it was a strand of web. Panic flared inside of him as Annabeth let loose a cry as she was suddenly jerked forward towards the entrance to Tartarus. Lunging forward the young hero managed to grasp on to Annabeth's arm the demigoddess in question turned to look at Percy. Her eyes were filled with fear. As the force from the pit increased Annabeth whimpered as it felt as if her body was being ripped in two: one side the force from the pit that was undoubtedly Archane while the other was her boyfriend Perseus Jackson who looked like he was in pain as he pulled against the increasing force.

"Hold on Percy I'm coming" Hazel shouted in her eagerness to help she jumped down from the ladder she had been climbing as she landed her leg went underneath her and she dropped on to it. A wet crunch could be heard followed by a scream of pain that got the attention of the others who had been examining the Athena pantheons and were completely oblivious to what had been happening around them.

As the rest of the seven turned at the daughter of Pluto's cry of pain Percy ignored it to concentrate on keeping Annabeth from falling into the pit. Digging his feet into the webs that littered the floor he stood fast against the force. He would not let Annabeth be taken because of some selfish vendetta of her mother Minerva against the Romans; the only reason they were here at all was because the Romans had downgraded her from her position of the Olympian goddess of war and wisdom to one of a minor goddess of the crafts. He had already lost 8 months of his life because a goddess commanded it. There was no way in the name of his father that Annabeth would be taken from him again.

Pulling against the ever increasing force from Tartarus was starting to take its toll on the already exhausted son of the sea the fight with Jason against the twin giants had completely drained him but he held on his fatal fault loyalty not allowing him to let go even if he had wanted to; but he didn't want to and Percy knew that if Annabeth fell in to Tartarus he would throw himself off of the top of the hole so she wouldn't have to go the horrors alone.

But before it came to that the proud Roman inside of him was determined to let not her fall. "If I could just reach Riptide I could sever the string therefore saving Annabeth" But as quick as this thought flew into his head his brain automatically rejected the idea. To reach riptide he had to let go with the hand that he had the strongest grip on Annabeth. Who had been knocked out by the pain her body was in; as she was no longer conscious she could not hold on to her intended saviour.

Percy turned to look at the seven; they were running towards him and Annabeth yet he knew that they wouldn't reach them in time. He needed a plan and for once his slow brain came up with a plan. He turned to Hazel who was struggling to rise to her feet. " Hazel throw me your sword" Percy commanded falling back on his leader voice that was firm but cool; his voice didn't tremble like the rest of his body did as his muscles convulsed in agony screaming at his mind. "Its okay Percy I've got this" Hazel cried as she tried to limp towards them her teeth gritted and letting small gasps of pain between her teeth as her ankle grated with sickening crunches. Percy lost his cool as the pain took over causing him to scream "For the love of Jupiter; Hazel throw the fucking sword" Hazel stumbled backward her eyes showing her fear but her face crumpled in concern. "Percy catch" she shouted as she dragged her arm back. Percy tensed his already over worked muscles as he let go of Annabeth's unconscious body with his left hand rising to receive the Imperial gold sword. Hazel brought her arm forward with the skill of a knife thrower her Spartha flew through the air tumbling and spinning catching the light that was beginning to burst through the collapsing roof.

For a millisecond Percy was captivated by the Sword's beauty as the light shimmered off of it giving it an aura of light. Despite the seriousness of the moment Percy couldn't help but think "I need to get myself an Imperial gold sword" As the sword got close enough for Percy to reach his left hand shot out catching the blade by its tip the sharp blade cut deep into the skin of his hand making him grimace in pain.

Flipping the sword in his hand with the skill of a Swords master that he had become over the years; he grabbed the hilt of the blade and brought it down at the thick spider silk that had entrapped his beloved girlfriend watching with immense relief as the Spartha severed the silk like a hot knife through butter.

He quickly dragged Annabeth's pale unconscious body away from the pit; screaming could be heard emanating deep from inside the pit "No!" A high voice screamed the sound was accompanied by the sound of something huge smashing against a rock and the cavern quivered.

Percy collapsed on to the floor dragging Annabeth close to him wrapping his arms around her shielding her from the world; it was like time had frozen and the only thing that mattered to the son of Poseidon was that he had his Wise Girl back. His eyes glimmered with tear of joy as he rocked her back and forth slowly like a baby.

Some time ago his friends had reached him and were standing there with smiles on there faces at the happy scene in front of them. Percy looked down as Annabeth slowly regained consciousness her grey eyes showing shock as she looked around feverishly. "Its okay Wise Girl your safe now" Percy whispered calmly to her. She broke into a smile "Thank you Seaweed Brain".

Piper Mclean looked on a Smile framing her face as she looked on at the happy scene that had unfolded in front of her; her grin widened as Percy kissed Annabeth forehead his eyes a deep sea green. Piper found those eyes beautiful…. She shook her head trying to dislodge that thought "I love Jason I shouldn't be thinking about Percy and the way his hair framed his face… " The reasonable part of her brain shouted at her "What are you think you idiot Jason's the one that you love" She looked at Jason who was standing next to her an identical smile on his face; she slipped her hand in to his. He blushed slightly as her smooth hand met his firm one. Piper really loved him but the part of her brain that was completely a daughter of Aphrodite whispered "But what if… What if it was you and Percy...?" Piper mentally slapped her self silencing the part of her brain that she inherited from her mother.

Before she could continue with that train of thought the cavern they were in shook violently, the floor started to crack and warp "we need to get out of here quickly; Percy you go first up the ladder with Annabeth I'll take Hazel" Frank shouted as his body morphed into a giant eagle grasping the wounded Hazel in his talons and taking off with a flap of his powerful wings. Shoving Hazel's spartha into the belt on his jeans. Percy using the last of his energy grabbed Annabeth and willed the water particles in the air to raise them up through the hole in the roof and to safety on to the deck of the _Argo II _they were joined seconds later by Hazel who landed gracefully on her good leg; Frank morphed 10 feet off the ground into his usual baby faced self rolling as he landed and coming to a stop standing grinning like a maniac "Finally I got it right" he exclaimed punching the air with his fists causing Hazel to chuckle then moan in pain as she accidentally placed her shattered ankle back on to the deck.

Percy looked over the side and down the ladder that Leo, Piper and Jason were now scaling as Jason was too tired to lift them with his Air powers. Annabeth suddenly exclaimed "The statue we can't leave the statue!" her voice was frantic and she looked ready to throw herself over the edge to fetch the marble statue herself. Cursing Percy shouted down over the edge "Piper, Jason you need to get the statue".

Piper looked down at Jason who was staring at her arse he turned away blushing furiously. Piper could feel her own cheeks burning as she shouted back up to Percy " we can't lift it by ourselves" "I'll throw some cables down you for you to tie the statue up with and I'll get Frank to pull it up"" the sea god's sun replied.

Nodding up to Percy; Piper turned to Jason "Let's go" Jason nodded his Blond hair shaking gently. Together they turned and jumped from the ladder to land on the fragile floor of Arachne's Lair. The ground creaked as it took the extra weight of the two demigods. "Let's make this quick Piper I don't think the Floor will hold much longer" the cables landed in a bundle next to them carabineers attached. The demigod couple quickly set to work wrapping one cable around the statue and using the other one to keep it steady as it was risen. With a yank on the cable the Statue was slowly lifted from the position it had rested in for decades.

Piper turned and ran towards the ladder when suddenly the ground she was standing on crumbled and she was left running on thin air. A scream escaped her lips as she fell only to be stopped suddenly by Jason grabbing her arm his face showing the strain as he tried desperately to raise her to the stable ground he was now on.

She tried to grab on to his arm but couldn't without making it difficult for him to hold on to her already sweaty, trembling arm his exhausted arms started to tremble and sweat ran down his forehead.

Jason's mind was working furiously as he tried to pull up his girlfriend from the chasm that lid to Hell. The part of his mind that was a fighter wouldn't let go even though he knew that he couldn't pull her up but in the dark depths of his brain a niggling thought started to emerge; if his arms gave out he would be dragged in to the Pit with Piper. Suddenly he realised that the only way he would be safe was to let go of Piper. Piper looked up at him her Kaleidoscope eyes bright as she thought he would save her. The different parts of his brain conflicted with each other as his arms started to give out. Suddenly the part of his brain that was a prideful son of Jupiter shouted "She's a daughter of Venus she's not as important as you" Jason made a split second decision adverting his eyes from Piper's face "Sorry" his voice was barely audible but Piper heard it just fine her beautiful face sporting a look of complete confusion "What do you mean.." she was cut off as Jason suddenly let go of her arms. He looked at her as she plummeted her face contorted in shock and her eyes burning with rage as his betrayal.

Standing up he looked upwards to the _Argo II _only to see a head with Jet black hair and sea green eyes staring down at him. "I hope Percy didn't see that" Jason thought as he climbed back up the ladder.

As he reached the deck of the _Argo II _Leo turned to him " Where's Piper?" quickly using his inherited acting skills from his father the pseudo god of theatre he morphed his face to a expression of panic as all attention turned to him. "The floor collapsed and she fell in to Tartarus" he forced his eyes to water as if he was about to burst in to tears. Cry of shock and statements such as "Holy Zeus no" and "Oh my gods". Littered the air as Hazel burst into tears her face buried in Franks shoulder. Leo just stood there frozen his face shock etched into his features. Annabeth and Nico just bowed there head's sadly. In Jason's opinion the coach hedge's expression was the best it looked like some one had just gone up and punched his nana goat his mouth hung open and his eyes were watering. Internally Jason smiled they didn't suspect a thing.

"Tell the truth Jason" a deep voice spoke over the noise instantly silencing everyone Jason's blood froze as he looked at Percy. Suddenly Jason understood why Gods, Titans, Giants and in the case of Gaia Primordial's feared Perseus Jackson; waves of anger rolled off of the child of the sea and his usual sea green eyes glowed a venomous green.

"Tell them how you caught her, looked into her eyes while you let go of her arm condemning her to hell" there was a shocked silence as everyone started at Jason in horror before a cry of "How could you?" came from Hazel. Jason opened his mouth to speak in hid defence but was cut off by a scream of "You bastard" followed by a thud as Frank tackled the charging Leo to the ground the hammer the son of Hephaestus had been wielding clattered to the ground "Let go of me Frank I'm going to bash his fucking head in" shouted Leo as he struggled to get out of Frank's vice like grip. Running across the deck the coach grabbed Leo pulling him to his feet "Walk it off son" Hedge spoke his voice filled with sadness but still firm.

Leo growled under his breath and stormed off to the control console. Annabeth spoke "In his defence he made the logic decision it was better to lose one demigod than to lose two" "Exactly besides I'm more important to this quest than Piper anyway…." Was as far as the son of Jupiter got before Percy decked him; flooring the sky god's child.

"What the fuck you bastard" Jason screamed before Percy grabbed the collar of his camp half-blood shirt lifting the son of Jupiter from the ground and pinning him to the mast "Unless you want to lose your fucking head you will never say that again; no one is more important than anyone else a Mortal baby is just as important as one of the big three all life is fucking precious and what you did to Piper was basically murder"

"I didn't have a choice" Jason whispered as he adverted his gaze from Percy's acid green eyes the others on the deck were shocked at Percy's sudden outburst. "There's all way's a choice; she put her total trust in you and you betrayed her" Jason couldn't think of a reply and he couldn't bring himself to look in to Percy's eyes the way they seem to slosh around in there sockets it made his blood curdle in fear. But that fear was replaced by anger as Percy spoke his voice filled with contempt "Call yourself a Roman never mind a Praetor what happened to the sense of loyalty and justice that all Roman's have? You disgust me"

Jason roared in anger lashing out with rage fuelled wind powers which sent Percy flying across the deck and slamming into the railing. Drawing his sword he rushed forward; Percy drew Hazel's golden spartha from his belt raising it to meet Jason's gladius halfway. Sparks flew as the blades met. Disengaging Percy brought the sword down in an overhead slash. Jason raised his sword to block only for Percy to feint the blow and instead slash side ways across Jason's chest leaving a deep gash.

Jason let out a cry as he jumped back. Growling he rose his golden sword to the sky dark thunder clouds appeared over the ship. Just as he was about to summon lightning to his aide the storm clouds vanished "that was weak" Percy commented dryly as Jason started at him "ow sorry did I mess up your little light show son of the Stormbringer at your service" Percy mockingly bowed as he advanced on the drained son of Rome.

Jason lunged forward in desperation at the son of Poseidon giving Percy the opportunity he was looking for his blade locked in to the hilt using the disarming technique that Luke had taught him the in his first sword fighting lesson. The gladius flew high into the air; Percy reached up with his left empty hand and caught the falling blade. Swinging it around he position the blades he was holding so he had Jason's neck in a pincer.

Jason's quivered in fear as Percy stood there his merciless eyes glaring down on him piercing his soul. Spurred into action Hazel raised her hands from where she was sitting using her powers to yank the blades out of Percy's hands to come flying across the ship for her to catch.

Percy who was momentarily distracted was suddenly punched in the jaw by Jason's electrically charged fist. Percy flew across the ship slamming in to the mast so hard he snapped straight through it, the others winced at the popping sound that came forth as he hit the heavy oaken mast. The mast collapsed falling straight towards Percy who was lying unnervingly still n the deck. "Percy!" Annabeth screamed as she stood from her seat her already shattered ankle sending waves of pain through her body as she fell on her face. Frank lunged forward to move Percy out of harm only to be stopped in shock as Percy's hands shot out catching the mast pushing it aside he stood up his arm at a weird angle.

A sickening click that followed as Percy grabbed his own arm and tugged it forward relining the ball of his shoulder into its socket. "How is that possible that much electricity should have killed you 5 times over?" Jason quickly cover his mouth as he revealed the fact he had been trying to kill Percy. A hammer impaled in the wood next to his head he turned his eyes to see Leo who had stopped prepping the ship when the fight begun drawing another hammer from his belt. "You deserve to die you bastard you've already killed one of are friends and now you want to kill another, Die you arsehole"

"Stop Leo" someone shouted as he raised the now flaming hammer to throw it. Jason turned his head to thank his saviour only for a foot to meet his chest with the force of a truck sending him smashing to the floor he turned over and started spitting blood as he felt his now broken ribs grind against each other. Jason turned and looked at Percy who now held riptide to his chest.

"To answer your earlier question Jason you don't get Thalia as a best friend and the closest thing I have to a sister without building up a natural tolerance to electricity especially if you're a son of Neptune that her genetics tell her to fight" Percy answered his voice stone cold. "If you kill me Thalia will try to kill you" Jason tried desperately to get Percy to lower his sword. Percy smile warped in to a sadistic smile his eyes glowing with immense hatred "I know Thalia she would be in my place holding her spear to your throat if she was here, it wouldn't matter if you're her brother she would kill you for murdering a friend and I don't think it helps that Piper was a maiden" as Percy said this Jason could feel Riptide dig further in his neck drawing blood.

"Please spare me" Jason begged as he looked up at Percy whose stoic expression suddenly morphed to a smile "I'm not going to kill you Jason, I'll let the gods do that but first I'm going to give you to Leo so he can "talk" to you". At these words Jason saw a sly smile slip on to Leo's face. Percy chuckled as he raised his sword to knock Jason out.

Just as Percy brought his sword down a familiar voice shrieked "Perseus stop" as a very slim, soft hand grabbed his arm stopping him from bringing it down on Jason's skull. Percy turned to look at the owner of the arm the anger in his eyes immediately dissipated as he lay eyes on a woman in her mid 20's who had on a simple white blouse and jeans who was an near identical copy of Piper her brown hair was messy as Pipers was and her eyes never seemed to settle on a single colour, her face was set in a serious expression as she looked in to the young sea child's eyes. His eyes flashing with recognition Percy immediately dropped to his knees bowing he spoke his voice filled with respect "Lady Venus may I inquire why you are here?" Everyone on the deck immediately followed his example and bowed. Venus allowed a smile to settle on her face momentarily as she pulled Percy to his feet "My I like the new polite you Percy the old Percy I knew would have insulted me" Percy chuckled as he locked eyes with the Love goddess "Back then milady I was immature and didn't know any better, I assure you that Percy is long gone" As he said this Venus noticed Annabeth flinch as he said that the old Percy was gone.

Venus' face suddenly became serious "The reason I am here Perseus is because my favour daughter is at the moment hurdling down into Tartarus and as much as I want to kill this bastard for what he did" she spoke as she pointed at Jason "He is two important to the Prophecy". "What can we do about it Milady, no one has ever emerged from Tartarus alive to go down there would be suicide" Nico spoke for the first time.

Stomping her feet Venus screeched "Well there has to be something we can do about it" "there is Venus but it has never been attempted before" a silky voice spoke as the shadows being cast by the remains of the mast suddenly solidified as a Man in a pitch black Italian suit stepped out from it. Nico smiled genuinely for the first time that day as he did a slight bow "father" Hazel looked in shock at the man before he opened his arms wide to his daughter who ran in to them completely ignoring her broken ankle tears fell from her eyes as she hugged the lord of the dead "Thank you for letting me live again" she whispered loud enough for Percy to hear. Percy suddenly realised the difference between Hades and Pluto while Hades really didn't give a crap about his kids unless they were important to some prophecy or other Pluto cared about all his kin "Just another reason Romans were different and in some ways better than Greeks, while the Greeks were family the Roman's actually acted like one big family only with the occasional internal conflict instead of the constant fighting that the Greek always did"

Venus spoke again "Pluto what are you doing here?" "I came to offer my services in getting your daughter out of Hell" Percy stepped up asking with his politest voice " May I ask why you care about Piper milord" Pluto's face became serious as he spoke again "No mortal or God should have to suffer in Tartarus and who may you be?" his question was directed at Percy.

"My name is Percy Jackson milord" "So you are the demigod that my Greek form has mixed feeling about" Pluto laughed, Percy's curiously asked "what do you mean?" generally curious. "Well on the one hand my Greek form would like nothing better than to rip you limb from limb for how you humiliated him at the Styx but then on the other hand he is very grateful for everything you've done to get his children excepted"

Pluto suddenly changed the topic of the conversation "As for the daughter of Venus there is a way to save her from Tartarus" everyone's ears perked up at this "How?" Hazel, Leo and Jason asked as one blushing as they realised what had happened. "A single demigod with my blessing will have to descend in to Tartarus and using that blessing they will be able to locate the doors of death and leave through them" Pluto spoke a smile on his face shattering the awkward moment but leaving a tension in the air. Pluto suddenly became serious the seven were beginning to suspect the God of the dead was seriously bi-polar.

""If only it was that easy then everyone would go through Tartarus but all the monsters and banished Titan's inhabit that hell it will be incredibly hard to escape undetected and if you are detected then you become a snack for some monster or the other, I will not force anyone on to this quest it is a decision that only you can make" this latest output from Pluto was followed by a tense silence in till Percy broke it "I'll go" everyone's turned to them disbelief on there faces. Venus ran to him her eyes filled with tears and kissed his cheek saying "Thank you, thank you" over and over again. As her lips met his skin a feeling of warmth spread through his body he felt different but in a good way "What did you do to me?" he asked as the warmth became painfully hot. "I gave you my blessing you can now Charmspeak as well as my most powerful child who is piper" she exclaimed clapping her hands.

Pluto walked up to Percy and spoke "Are you certain Perseus? Once you swear to this Quest there is no going back after this" in reply Percy simple said "I swear on the Styx I will do everything in my power to bring Piper back" Pluto smiled as he placed his hand on to Percy's chest "I give you my blessing Perseus may the shadow serve you well." A stygian iron sword appeared in a sheath on Percy's back. "Take this blade Perseus, it is bonded to you so it will always return to you, it will absorb the souls of anything you kill down there so they won't be able to reform quickly" as he finished talking a shadow dropped over him and he disappeared.

Percy nodded. Venus spoke to him her voice soft and official Perseus Jackson I charge you with returning my daughter to the land of the living, Athena has her mark as do I so I charge you with my mark Perseus use it to locate my daughter" As she spoke a ring with a ruby appeared on Perseus left ring finger. After Venus had finished speaking she disappeared like Pluto had moments before. Percy turned to Leo and shouted down the boat "take us back to the entrance to the pit Leo" the reply came from the flame wielder " Were right over it we never moved" Percy nodded and walked to the edge of the boat.

Annabeth pulled him aside "You can't go Percy, I won't let you" Percy sighed "I must Annabeth my fatal flaw won't just let me leave her down there by herself besides its my fault if I hadn't told her to get the statue then Jason never would of dropped her and we would not be in the mess to start with" his head bowed. Annabeth suddenly grew anger "If you go then were through I won't just let you leave me again I don't care about what you promised your staying" Percy raised his head his eyes filled with sorrow "I'll be back soon enough Annabeth I love you" before Annabeth could open her mouth to protest Percy leapt over the railings.

There friends all ran to the side staring down at the smiling son of the sea as he tumbled through the air past the entrance to the pit. Percy flipped over so he was falling face first anything down there in Tartarus better watch out anything that got in the way of him completing his mission. He would save Piper, he would be the first demigod to escape Tartarus and he would defiantly see his Annabeth again. He swore it on the Styx.

**This had been Blade of Olympus** **thank you for reading this story. Feel free to leave a comment what you think and any ideas you would like me to incorporate in to the story.**


End file.
